The Moon and the Stars
by animelover1400
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are best friends. But when they accept a job request, it soon leads them to complete a dangerous task. Will they remain friends? Or will they become something more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction! It's a Natsu and Lucy romance ship story with action and comedy. Feel free to review and ask questions.**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1: Pancakes and job requests._

_18 year old Lucy Heartfilia , a celestial wizard at the best guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail, has many friends, two of whom that join as a 'team' in doing jobs on the job request board at Fairy Tail. These two friends are Natsu and a flying talking cat named Happy._

Lucy was sleeping in her small apartment in Magnolia, a town in Fiore, Fairy Tail. She heard

two voices whispering, then quickly opened her eyes to see her two mildly irritating best friends

on her bed.

" WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY APARTMENT AT 8 AM IN THE MORNING?!"

"We're hungry " Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"Well let me get dressed so I can see what I can do for you two idiots, and get out the way you came" Lucy said, clearly annoyed.

"Can we go to a restaurant?" Natsu questioned excitedly.

"I'm hungry for pancakes!" Happy piped.

"Fine, whatever. Let's go." Lucy said.

The blue cat and the pink-haired boy left going out the window. Lucy quickly threw on some

clothes and met Natsu and Happy outside. They then walked to a nearby pancake house in town.

Of course, Natsu and Happy ate like pigs, with Natsu stuffing a stack of pancakes in his mouth,

and Happy eating like he never had before! Lucy was embarrassed of their childish behavior as

everyone was staring at them.

"uhhh… guys everyone is staring at us." Lucy complained.

Ignoring what she just said, Natsu and Happy continued shoveling heaps of pancakes in their

mouths.

Lucy sighed.

"These imbeciles will never learn."

"Thank you for breakfast Lucy-Chan!" both Natsu and Happy said at the same time.

"Welcome…" Lucy said tiredly.

"Hey guys, wanna do a job request?" Natsu asked.

"Possibly" Lucy replied.

"Aye" Happy responded.

"What job?" Lucy asked.

"It's for 200,000 jewels, and we beat up this guy who robbed a rich man's house while he was out of town." Natsu explained.

"Wait, how much did he rob the man?" Lucy inquired.

"Dunno, but we can beat him up!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Or he'll beat you up!" Happy laughed.

Both Lucy and Happy burst out laughing.

"Very funny, Happy" Natsu sulked.

"I'm not sure about this Natsu, " Lucy began, "it sounds a little shady."

"Don't worry about a thing, I have it all set up!" Natsu answered with a cheery tone.

"This is crazy Natsu! You know absolutely nothing about this offer, so why agree to it?"

"Oh come on, we've been through worse."

Lucy sighed. Natsu did have a point.

"Sorry, it was just so sudden," Lucy apologized. "I mean who brings up this type of job request while eating pancakes at a restaurant?"

"So this means you'll do it?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, you idiot!"

"I knew you loved me." He grinned.

Lucy rolled her eyes while Happy sat back laughing at the two.

"Oh, and we must start tomorrow." Natsu added hastily.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my very first fanfiction! The next chapter should be out soon. Please review!**

**Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2! Please keep reviewing and stay tooned for chapter 3! Questions/suggestions welcome. **

_Chapter 2: Revelations _

_Lucy's P.O.V.:_

_Natsu, Happy and I walked to the guild. Ever since we met I've had a small crush on Natsu, but now I can't hold it in any longer. I plan on telling him after this job request tomorrow._

_Natsu P.O.V:_

_I've had a crush on Lucy ever since we first met. She is truly beautiful with her soft blonde hair and her chocolate brown eyes. I don't know when, but I plan on telling her soon._

_Lucy's P.O.V.:_

When we got to the guild, only 3 people were there: Fairy Tail's guild master Makarov, Mirajane, and Erza. Well, it's early so I wasn't expecting it to be packed.

I went over to Mirajane while Natsu and Happy went to Erza.

"Good morning Lucy!" Mira said in her usual cheery tone.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" I asked nervously.

"Sure anything!" Mira replied.

"Well, I may have a crush on someone" I said.

"Who is it?" Mira asked.

"Na-" I began to say. Then all of a sudden they heard Erza's voice

"DON'T EVER SAY YOU COULD BEAT ME UP ANYDAY, NATSU!" Erza yelled at Natsu.

Erza then kicked Natsu across the room.

"Oh look, Natsu! Were you practicing for when that guy beats you up tomorrow?" Happy said laughing.

"D-dammit" Natsu said.

"Wow Natsu got beaten up badly! Anyway who is it you have a crush on?" Mira asked.

"It's Natsu…" Lucy said quietly.

"Oh?" Mira replied suggestively.

"Keep this a secret, ok Mira?" Lucy asked.

"Ok Lucy"

_3__rd__ person P.O.V.:_

_Wendy and Charle come in._

"Good morning Natsu-san, Lucy-san!" Wendy said cheerfully.

"Good morning Happy."Charle said, the white female talking flying cat.

"Good morning Char" Happy said.

"Don't give me nicknames, you know I despise nicknames!" Charle snapped.

_Natsu P.O.V.:_

_I just wanna get this job over with! Once completed, I may reveal my feelings for Lucy._

"Hey Lucy and Happy, let's get this job done today!" I said excitedly.

"Let's do this!" Lucy exclaimed.

_I was honestly surprised Lucy was ready for the job. _

"Aye sir!" came Happy's usual reply.

_This will be over soon, I reminded myself._

_Then I'll tell her that I love her._

_Lucy P.O.V.:_

_Then I'll tell him that I love him. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey sorry I couldn't post this chapter sooner some things came up.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3:_The Job Request_

The three went on the 2 hour train ride to the mansion, which is near the station. Of course, Natsu had motion sickness on the way there.

"I-I hate this f-feeling." Natsu said.

"Get ahold of yourself, Natsu." Lucy said.

"I'm going to throw u-up!"

"DO IT OUTSIDE" she yelled.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said.

The three got to the station and walked to the mansion for the next ten minutes. The mansion wasn't exactly what they had expected.

"Wow it's huge!" Natsu exclaimed.

The mansion was enormous, with the white peeling paint, busted windows, and limp, dead plants in clumps of dirt that they suspected was a "garden".

"It's also creepy." Happy said.

"So where's the owner?" Lucy asked.

Natsu knocked on the moss-covered door, and then it suddenly creaked open. An older, heavier, balding man who appeared to be in his late-sixties came into view.

"Hello? Are you guys from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes, I'm Lucy and these are my friends Natsu and Happy." Lucy said. She then gestured at the two of them.

"Well I'm Issac by the way, come in!" the mansion owner replied in his deep, groggy voice.

Once inside the eerie mansion, Issac motioned for them to sit down in what appeared to be extremely uncomfortable chairs.

"As you know, I'm in need of some assistance regarding the robbery that took place".

"Yes, sir. We just need more details". Lucy implied.

"So we just beat up this guy?! Natsu intervened.

"Well, you have to find him. He is most likely at the small dark guild named Black Star." Issac, the old man added.

"Wait, what's his name?" Lucy inquired.

"No idea, I only saw his emblem." Issac said.

Well, we better be on our way, sir!"

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied.

"Oh and the guild is an hour away by car. However, I arranged a driver to drive you there." Issac said.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M RIDING THA-"Natsu started to yell but Lucy quickly covered his mouth.

The hour car ride was the worst for Natsu, of course.

"W-why do I have to have m-motion s-sickness!" Natsu said.

"Hold yourself together, Natsu. We don't need you blowing chunks while beating up a guy." Lucy said firmly.

"We're here!" Happy exclaimed.

They then got to the entrance of the small building with a black star emblem on the top of the guild's building.

Natsu slammed the door opened and yelled "Which one stole the dude's money?"

A guy with a black hat covering his face asked "Let me guess, Fairy Tail?" then laughed.

"Oh so it's you we have to beat up!'

"No, you, the blue cat and that blonde girl have to beat up all of us!' The dark wizard replied laughing.

The black hatted wizard fled when the 3 started moving.

"No problem, Lucy and Happy, ready?" Natsu said

"Yeah" Lucy replied.

"Aye sir!" Happy said

"Lucy, you take that half I take this half!" Natsu commanded.

"What about me?" Happy asked

"Look for the guy with the hat!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye sir!"

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" Lucy said.

The pink haired spirit with a maid costume came up.

"Do you wish to punish me, Princess?" Virgo asked

"No! Dig a hole to cave in these guys!" Lucy replied.

"As you wish, Princess." Virgo said with a smile.

"FIRE DRAGON, ROAR!" Natsu yelled. By the time he did that, his half was down.

Lucy's half was down too once Virgo dug a hole that made the whole guild building fall, destroying the interior and everyone except Lucy and Natsu.

"Well, that was easy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's meet up with Happy." Lucy replied.

"Hey Happy, any luck?" Natsu asked.

"No" Happy said disappointedly.

"Ok let's split up" Lucy said.

"I'll check the hill, you guys check the woods." Natsu said.

"Ok!" Lucy replied.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied.

Little did they know what was going to happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short, but future chapters will definitely be a lot longer from here on out. Hope you like this chapter, big surprises ahead!**

_Chapter 4: The Unexpected_

Lucy and Happy strolled through the creepy forest filled with lifeless, scattered pine trees.

"This forest is eerie!" Lucy said.

"Aye" Happy replied.

"Why did Natsu make us go this way while he gets to search in a small, happy hill?" Lucy muttered bitterly.

"I know, what did we do to deserve this?" Happy moaned.

"Ugh, how big is this forest?!" Lucy yelled out for the world to hear.

"Oh look, Blondie and that talking cat!" a strange voice taunted.

Lucy quickly spun around.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Lucy asked, scared.

"My name is Thomas. The one you Fairy Tail wizards are looking for." The man took off his black hat and revealed his long black hair.

"Get them and take them to the dungeon at the guild's true headquarters." Thomas commanded.

"Yes, sir!"

Two guards suddenly appeared, knocking them out using a sleeping spell before Lucy could call a spirit, or before Happy could even fly away.

"I'll go find the dragon slayer" Thomas hollered in his menacing voice.

_Natsu's P.O.V.:_

_I guess he isn't here, I'll meet up with Lucy and Happy in the forest._

_Lucy's P.O.V.:_

"H-help us N-Natsu!" I cried while sprawled across this cold, dark , and dingy dungeon floor.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**A/N: This chapter will be split into two parts because I think it's more suspenseful that way. Sorry for another short chapter, but I will be uploading part 2 tomorrow!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Chapter 5 Part 1: He Who May Die_

Natsu searched all over the vast forest for his two friends. He's been searching for hours in the dark, and was beginning to panic.

"Lucy, Happy!"

Still no sign of them.

"WHERE COULD THEY BE!?" Natsu yelled in frustration.

_Lucy's P.O.V.:_

_I saw a sleeping Happy. I tried calling his name but he was still knocked out. I then realized we were still in the dungeon_. Happy's eyes suddenly fluttered open.

"Hey Lucy, where are we?" Happy asked, puzzled.

"In some kind of dungeon."

"You both are in Black Star's dungeon!" A familiar voice called out.

"W-who's there?" I quivered.

"Thomas, you know, the one you guys are after?"

"I'm hungry!" Happy groaned, rudely interrupting whatever Thomas has in store for the two of them.

"You will get bread and water later, you vile little cat. I've drained both of your magic powder while you were knocked out." Thomas said.

"Oh, how very kind of you." I replied sarcastically.

"Let us out!" Happy exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I cannot. One of you will be killed tomorrow because that is the requirement for all people we kidnap. Since there is two of you, one may live." Thomas proclaimed with a sly smile.

"What?! Lucy and Happy gasped in unison.

"Yes, you may choose which one of you will die." He grinned.

_He then left us to suffer alone in the dark, ice cold dungeon. _

"Natsu will save us!" Happy hollered after him.

_I hope Happy's right, and Natsu will come to our rescue, but will he really?_

_Natsu's P.O.V.:_

_Hmmm, wonder where they went!_

"Guys, you win this hide and seek game!" I shouted out into the void.

_Uggghhh! They have to be nearby. I just want to beat this guy up and get it over with. _

…_And tell Lucy I love her. _

_3__rd__ Person P.O.V.:_

"Sir, do we get the pink-haired boy?" Thomas asked the guild master, Raven.

"Yes, but keep him only until the blonde girl or the cat dies, then release him with the other one." Raven ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

_Natsu's P.O.V.:_

"Hey, you! Aren't you the guy I need to beat up!" I exclaimed.

"Now!" The guy commanded.

"Wha-" I began to say before slowly fading into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**A/N: Here is part 2**

_Chapter 5: He who may die-part 2_

_I woke up to Lucy and Happy standing over me. is_

"Natsu! I'm glad your ok!" Lucy sighed in relief.

"Either me or Lucy are gonna die!" Happy blurted.

"What are you talking about Happy?"

"Way to cheer him up Happy!" Lucy added.

"Yes! It's a rule one person kidnapped must die." Happy said scaredly.

"I won't let anyone die!" I said angrily.

"We need to escape!" Lucy retorted.

"That's easy! FIRE DRAGON,ROAR!" I shouted.

"You don't have any magic power here." Lucy said.

"Dammit!" I responded furiously.

"We can't escape!" Happy cried.

"I'll find a way!" I said.

Lucy's P.O.V_:_

_Happy is right, there is no escape. One of us must die, and it will be me._

_10 minutes later:_

"The food is here." Thomas said.

_The bread was crusty and old. The water was warm and murcy._

"_Ok now time to decide who dies!" Thomas said laughing._

_Before anyone could say anything, "_I am_!"_

"LUCY NO!" Natsu yelled. Happy pushed him back.

"Great I will let the master know! But for right now, good night! Thomas chuckled.

"I'm sorry!" I cried.

"Lucy listen to me! We will get out of here alive, I promise!_" Natsu said to me grabbing my face in his hands. Tears were rolling down his face. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He always had a way of comforting me._

_I hope we can or I die. I didn't get any sleep that night, I didn't sleep at all that night, I didn't even bother trying. If only there was a way to cut the bars. A thought suddenly sparked in my brain._

"Hey guys, I have an idea!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Natsu asked excitedly

"See that torch on the wall? We can use that to melt the bars!"

"Great idea, why didn't I think of that!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wow Lucy actually used her brain for once!" Happy laughed.

"Shut it cat!" I retended.

Natsu grabbed the torch and the bars slowly melted into a pile of goop.

"Wow they're dumb to put the torch outside the dungeon!" Natsu muttered.

"Aye" Happy replied.

_I refuse to die, I'm not afraid to fight, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!_


End file.
